Coffee for Two
by one or the other
Summary: AU. He wondered why she always ordered two when she was by herself.


**x**; KH © Square-Enix & Disney.

**COFFEE FOR TWO :** OWT ROF EEFFOC

· · · — ×

_Maybe… I'm a bit infatuated._

Placing a firm grip on the handle of the door, Sora pushed it open and set off the chimes attached by the door frame. In that instance, he smelled the same aroma of coffee beans. He was in a café, after all. He had to smell this… smell almost everyday since he worked here. He let go of the handle as he made his way over to the counter, where there were round stools situated in front.

"_Oooh_," a voice drawled from behind the counter. He looked up at the source. "You're on time again."

"Yeah," the brunet said sarcastically, lifting the counter top to enter the back room. "Problem with me coming in early?" he asked.

"Nah. I'm just skeptical about it." He waved his hand feebly. "_Usually_ you oversleep because you _attempt_ to stay up late—doing what—_studying_, you say?" Riku said, poking his friend on the forehead playfully; Sora swiped his hand away, scowling. "Except on _certain days_…," he said, rubbing his chin, eyeing him suspiciously. "You can't blame me for not wondering about the special occasion."

Sora stuck his tongue out at him. "Yeah, right. Whatever you say," he mumbled as he tied a cloth to his waist. He still felt rather tired; perhaps he should make himself a cup of something to keep himself awake. Maybe an espresso shot during break.

His ears perked slightly at the sound of the chimes and he looked up, trying not to draw unwanted attention from Riku as he talked to another customer that had just approached the counter.

_The real reason I come early on Mondays and Thursdays…_

"Hey, Sora, can you handle that one?" Sora flinched. "I have my hands full with this tray for table 7," his co-worker said, coming out from the back.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. I got it," Sora said, laughing nervously, lifting the counter top for the both of them to pass as he took another glance at the person whom had just entered the café. He grabbed a pen and order pad near the cash register and made his way over to the girl with red hair sitting alone at a table by the window. He stopped, seeing her look out the glass panel. After a brief moment, sensing his presence, she turned to face him with a smile.

… _is to see **her**. _

"Two cups of coffee, please," she said, resting her arms on the table.

Sora blinked. "Okay, I'll be back with your drinks in a sec," he said, returning her smile with his awkward one.

He left her table quickly to return to the counter, just as Riku had wrapped up the conversation with the customer. Sora looked at the pad, quickly jotting down her order, and ripped it out for him. Riku took it, glancing at the paper and raised an eyebrow and looked over Sora's shoulder, at the girl. She seemed to look tired, staring down at a coaster.

"Don't you think it's weird?" he asked, leaning on the counter. "Every time, it's two cups of coffee and she's always by herself when she orders them."

"Huh?" Sora blinked again and looked over to the lone girl sitting at the table by the window, trying to look inconspicuous in case she happened to look his way as he did so. "I guess so…."

Riku shrugged and turned around towards the coffee machine. "If you think about it, she sits in the same spot every time she comes here," he said, pouring the coffee into the two cups. "Well, when she's not surrounded by her girl friends, anyway." He added the cream and stirred the drinks with a spoon. "She usually has her hair up but it's always down on _certain days_." He ripped open a small pack of sugar, pouring it into the cups.

Sora didn't seem to notice the emphasis he put on 'certain days' when he turned around to see his face and to put the coffee onto the tray. He took it and looked at Riku with a questioning face.

"I guess you don't notice these things," he stated with a sigh. "Though, I think I find it interesting," he droned on. Riku looked oddly amused. Sora lifted a brow. "Think she's waiting for her boyfriend or something?"

The brunet gaped for a moment.

_That's a possibility…_

"You expect me to know?" Sora asked, regaining his composure and turned away from him, not waiting for an answer, to look the girl's table once more. "Ask her yourself, if you're so interested." Riku narrowed his eyes as he slipped away from the counter.

"Sap," he barely heard Riku mutter. He ignored him.

"Your two cups of coffee," Sora said to the girl, placing them on the coasters on the table.

She was looking out the window again. This girl, he thought, looked prettier when her hair was down. Usually when he saw her with a group of other girls, the redhead always had it up. They were always talking about _something_ he didn't really remember, not that he cared when she was by herself. He sighed lightly, turning away from her, before she could notice he was staring.

_To be honest, I'm curious about it too..._

Sora glanced out the window to see what she may have been looking at so intently, judging from the look in her eyes, but he found nothing of interest. He only saw a sea of people, as it was rush hour, and several cars parked along the street. There were several other cars stopped at a red light, along the busy street.

_Is she really waiting for someone or…?_

The chimes sounded. Sora looked up and walked over to the pair of customers as they say down by a table nearby.

_Someday I'll muster the courage to ask her…_

He clicked the pen in his hand. "What would you two like?"

&

Looking out of the window beside her, she saw cars drive by and pedestrians outside walk by; the elderly with their caretaker, parents with their child, students with their friends and workers with a phone to their ear, probably talking about work or getting a call from their spouse. It was just another normal day. Or so it was deemed.

Kairi stared out the window with a hand supporting her head as her elbow was on the table. She took the cup of coffee in front of her and sipped it, while looking at the second cup briefly, only to put it down and return to gazing out the window.

_He'll never really know…_

"One cappuccino and smoothie," Sora repeated and the male customer nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"No," he replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sora tucked the pen behind his ear securely and left their table to return to the counter.

… _that one of these cups of coffee…_

But what Kairi saw, when her eyes were turned to the window, wasn't truly the people that passed by or anything of the like. Gazing at the window, all she saw was the reflection of the young man with brown hair that worked in the café.

… _is actually for him. _

· · · — ×

**Notes**: _Happy New Year!_ :D Kinda late but whatever. xD  
Not really much but the idea seemed cute when the idea  
first came up. It was meant to be a one-page drabble-ish  
fic but… it stretched a bit longer than I thought. I'm still  
on semi-hiatus since final exams are in two weeks. D:

Hope everyone has a great year in '07:D


End file.
